


Justice and Kira

by PunsAndSuffering



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans AU, Trans!Mikami, trans!light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndSuffering/pseuds/PunsAndSuffering
Summary: The world was rotten. Then, Justice came down to this Earth.Teru Mikami hadn't lived an easy life. But he found his purpose.He would follow Kira's steps. He would also become Justice.He only hoped his God would accept who he was.





	Justice and Kira

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a prompt sent on my tumblr, and I got carried away...  
> I decided to start posting the longer prompts as one-shots in here.  
> Enjoy!

Teru Mikami hadn't lived an easy life.

Mikami had always been a solitary child. He had a strong sense of justice, and he tried to live his life in the most honest way possible. So, when he realised that he was, in fact, a boy, around age 15, he was completely honest with his mother about it. She went to various doctors, and helped him through all the process of getting a diagnosis, which he was grateful for. His mother had always been kind and fair, one of the very few people who was good in this rotten world.

But when he also tried to live true to his reality at school, that’s when the bullying started. The fights, the abuse… He went through some incredibly rough years. No one stopped the people who kept hurting him; some of his classmates supported him, but were too scared to stand up. His conviction about the cruelty of the world completely solidified.

His mother, scared that one day he could get seriously hurt, and realising that changing schools would give the same results, asked him to try to live as a girl and start using his deadname again. Mikami, feeling betrayed, got into a big argument with her, and refused to do so. That made him realise the hardest of truths: he was completely alone; no one was virtuous in this rotten world.

Shortly after, the accident that ended with his abusers, and his mother’s life happened. He took it as a sign that maybe Justice was a real force in the world. That maybe, he could help Justice. That was the pivoting point of his decision of becoming public prosecutor.

He fought his way through legal documents to get his legal identity right; through medical procedures that he managed to afford thanks to the life insurance his mother left behind. He worked his hardest in school until he could study law in Too. He graduated first of his promotion, and shortly after, he managed to become the youngest district attorney that had ever been in the whole Tokyo prefecture. Very few people in his new job new that he was trans. He knew that, due to the many prejudices existing in Japan about these issues, him being private about it was the best course of action. If anything, Teru Mikami had always been a pragmatic person.

Soon, he noticed the pattern of criminal deaths way before the existence of Kira was confirmed on the media. After watching the famous broadcast that L used to prove Kira's existence, he was ecstatic. Finally, Justice decided to show its presence, make itself known to the world. Of course, his support of Kira was a thing he kept private.

That is, until the public opinion started to shift.

Years later, when he was chosen by his God, he cried for the first time since his mother’s death. He made the Shinigami Eyes deal in a heartbeat, and started to help the glorious mission that Justice had planned for him. He would be Kira’s hands and eyes, and help in building the new world.

He knew he did well in choosing Takada as Kira's spokesperson. For him, that choice was confirmed as the best one when he talked with her on the phone one night. The first time he spoke with Kira through Kiyomi's phone, he was surprised to hear a young man’s voice.

His words were clear, precise; his way of thinking was intelligent and meticulous… everything Mikami admired in a person, and everything he hoped his God to be.

After their conversation, Mikami spent the night wide awake, thinking. Since he got the notebook, he knew that Kira wasn’t an omnipotent force, but another human that was granted a glorious power and purpose. Mikami wondered if that man would think differently about him because he was transgender. That maybe Kira would decide to take the notebook away from him once he learnt the truth.

He assumed that, since his God was a force of good, that was unlikely.

 

* * *

 

Teru Mikami never went to the bank to kill Kiyomi Takada the day she was kidnapped. Instead, he went home, faking a sudden illness. There, he used one of the sheets he had ready to send to her.

The SPK never learnt about the false notebook.

Light Yagami, Kira, finally won.

 

* * *

 

After all the members form the Task Force and the SPK died on the Warehouse, Mikami walked to his God with devoted reverence. When their eyes met, something sparked in both of them. They started laughing, the tension fading away. Light advised him to go back to his workplace, since he would have to deal with the police and explain why he was the only surviving member of the Task Force. Before leaving, they exchanged phone numbers, and Teru was instructed to keep executing the judgements as he did before using Takada, and wait until Light called him.

Light explained everything to the police with tears in his eyes. He said he arrived too late. That Kira was waiting for the Task Force and the SPK to be reunited to strike, unaware that Light was also part of the group. Kira had won. Politicians were already openly supporting him, and after that strike, it was clear for the heads of the police that they couldn’t keep investigating any longer. They couldn’t afford to lose more agents to the hands of the killer.

Ryuk once again admired Light’s acting skills.

After waiting for a month, in case some other so-proclaimed L’s successor arose, Light finally contacted Mikami. They went to a fancy restaurant, and discussed what was to come. With Mikami’s eyes, and both him and Light working together, judgements could increase in speed, purging the whole world from evil once and for all. After that was out of the way, and since their personalities clicked so well, they started talking about their lives without even realising. The fact that they were both trans surprised them. Mikami could only interpret this as just further proof that they were destined to meet and punish Evil together.

Without the pressure of an investigation over his head for the first time in years, Light finally allowed himself to relax. He finished his relationship with Misa, having no reason to continue that charade, and moved into a small apartment on his own. His mother was worried about him, but once he promised her he left the Kira case for good this time, she let him be. She didn't want to lose him too.

Dinners between him and Mikami became more and more frequent as weeks went by. Light found in the prosecutor all he could admire in a person, and they quickly developed a friendship. Teru, finally seeing the human side of who he considered a God, started to substitute his feelings of religious devotion for a different, more down-to-earth feelings. He had a deep admiration for Light, and as their friendship prospered and they saw the results of their work as Kira, they both started to see each other as equals.

 

* * *

 

None of them weren’t sure when their feelings shifted.

One night, ten months after the Warehouse incident, they were walking on the street after another of their almost daily dinners, when a sudden storm broke. They ran for a couple minutes, until they found shelter into a roofed alleyway. They looked at each other, clothes soaking wet, their long hairs dripping over their eyes. Light laughed at the situation, putting a hand in Mikami's arm for balance; the prosecutor starting laughing as well, not even sure why. When they managed to calm down, they locked eyes for a second.

In a moment, they were kissing each other passionately. All those years alone, watching the world get more and more corrupted each passing day, finally finding an answer through what could have been considered amoral at best, and genocide at worst, all made sense in that very moment. 

After that shared kiss, both Light and Teru couldn’t remember a single moment that could surpass the happiness they felt. They were changing the world, cleaning all the rotten roots, making it safe, so good people like them would never have to fear what they had to face and witness.

They weren't alone anymore. They had each other now.

 

* * *

 

Ryuk almost broke the rules to tell them that their time together was short.

He almost felt sorry for Light as he begged for Teru to come back every night the months that followed the accident.

He almost didn’t agree to Light’s request of killing him after he found another person he sent the notebook to so Kira’s judgements wouldn’t die with him.

_Almost._

**Author's Note:**

> The original post:  
> https://trans-l-lawliet.tumblr.com/post/171203146515/can-i-have-some-trans-mikami-headcanons


End file.
